7 There's A Storm Coming
by r2roswell
Summary: Desperate people do desperate things. Kivar commits and act that will forever change the game.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

On the kitchen of Michael's apartment were surveillance photos of Kivar, Nicholas, and Isabel along with some other people who frequently seemed to come and go in Kevin's classroom, the same people who frequented his house. Above the pictures were names and their connections much like that of a board you would see at a police precinct.

"Do you remember what happened," Max asked.

"Vaguely. That's why I went to the shack for some answers," he said placing one of the orbs on the table.

"You went without telling us."

"Hey that place was left to the four of us. I don't need your permission."

Max took a deep breath. "All right fine. What did you find out?"

Michael told the story of when he first laid eyes on Isabel. It had been at an induction ceremony for new officers. He looked at her as if he could see deep beyond her eyes to the depth of her heart, a place she ward off from anyone who looked her way. He noticed she was looking at him in the same way. Time went on and they planned their wedding but that came to a halt when a childhood friend had entered the kingdom. He saw as Isabel went willing to him. Michael knew Kivar's words had been a lie. Isabel had been in the throne room when Kivar came with claims of peace. Isabel had believed him and in his heart of hearts Michael knew Isabel was only doing what she thought was the right thing to do to protect her family.

"As your mother was telling me these things," said Michael, "things started to become clearer."

"And now he's here," said Max.

"He's trying to have history repeat itself," said Liz.

"Only this time," added Tess, "is that he's gonna make sure we die and Isabel lives this way he gets her and the baby."

"Well he's not going to get either of them," said Michael. "I'm not going to let my son be raised by a murderer."

"Agreed," said Max.

"It's time to get off the sidelines," said Michael. "We have to do something about this Maxwell."

Max looked at Michael. He hated any sort of violence but he knew he had to put trust in Michael, he was after all his military strategist, his second in command as his mother had called him.

"I know where we need to start," said Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Nasedo and Valenti both looked at the makeshift board later that evening. The only one absent from the meeting was Liz as she had a shift at the Crashdown.

Nasedo then also did a quick scan of the video feed not even needing the volume. He then looked at Max.

"You should've told me about this."

"We didn't think it was that serious."

"That was not your decision to make!"

"I'm your leader," responded Max. "It was my decision."

"And I'm your protector. I decide what's important and what threatens your safety."

"Stop with the pissing contest," said Michael. "My wife is in trouble so we need to help her."

"So she's your wife now," said Tess.

Michael couldn't believe he had just said the word 'wife.' He had unintentionally been calling Isabel his girlfriend and now it had just escalated.

"Freudian slip aside," said Michael, "Isabel needs us."

"And you need to train," said Nasedo, "all three of you. You haven't even begun to tap the surface of your abilities. It won't do Isabel any good if you go in there half-cocked and die before you reach her. Kivar is smart, how else do you think he beat you the first time? If this rescue mission is going to succeed then you have to be sure you're ready, not just 100% but ten times that."

The group all looked around at each other and then directed their gaze to Max. Michael nodded to his friend.

* * *

Max looked at Nasedo. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"I appreciate you coming in like this," Valenti said to Kevin Andrews a couple days later in his office.

"Not a problem sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"It's a small town," said Valenti, "so I sincerely apologize for the intrusion but there have been some conflicting reports going around town about their being some illegal activity going on mainly at the high school. I've been starting to get some unpleasant phone calls from concerned parents, you understand."

"Certainly. Now what kind of illegal activity are we talking about here: drugs, alcohol on campus because with all do respect sheriff there are many other schools with the same issues."

"No nothing like that- prostitution and the mingling of teacher/student relations." Kevin shifted in his seat as the sheriff continued. "This has always been a safe town without any serious issues so you can understand why I wouldn't like this to get a lot of attention."

"Of course. Any student we're talking about here?"

"Should we be?"

Kevin looked at Sheriff Valenti. He could kill the man here and now but that was a mess he had no time to deal with. Instead he just looked at him.

"Are you accusing me of something sheriff?"

"Of course not Mr. Andrews. You're still new to this town but the students like you, they respond to you and I'm sure as you know it takes a lot to gain a teenagers trust. I guess what I'm asking is if you wouldn't mind coming to me if you think a student might be in trouble."

"Now hypothetically if I knew of a teacher who was involved with a student but there were circumstances that made it different than a normal student/teacher relationship-,"

"Well then we'd still have a problem wouldn't we?"

Valenti just looked at Kevin and Kevin knew he had a worthy opponent. Valenti stood and Kevin followed.

"I appreciate your time," said Valenti shaking Kevin's hand.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you."

"You do that."

Valenti watched as Andrews left his office. He had all but gotten a confession out of the man and would have had not Andrews proposed it as a hypothetical.

With Kevin now gone, Nasedo materialized throught he far wall in Valenti's office.

"I don't see how this will help," said Valenti. "If Kivar is as dangerous as you say he is won't it make matters worse?"

"Not necessarily. We get him on his toes then he'll have to rethink his strategies. Right now we've got him on our turf, right where we want him."

Valenti looked at Nasedo. "At what cost?"

Nasedo said nothing. He knew the risks and knew the costs but they were worth it if it meant ending Kivar once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Kivar paced the kitchen in his house. Isabel sat at a chair near the dining table.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on," she asked, "or are you going to continue pacing?"

Kivar stopped. "What the hell did you tell them?"

"Who?"

"Your friends, the sheriff. Valenti made me meet him at his office today to talk about a prostitution ring going on at school. What did you say Lonnie?"

"First no one made you do anything, second don't call me 'Lonnie' you know I hate that and third I didn't tell anyone anything."

Kivar got close to Isabel. "You dream walk people Vilandra."

"So what are you saying babe, you don't believe me? You don't trust me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kivar backed up. "I've got to do damage control for your mess."

"What mess, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I am not overreacting," he said slapping a bear bottle that was on the counter. It shattered when it hit the wall.

"Don't you get it Vilandra? Even if they don't know everything they know something is up."

"You keep saying 'they'. It was only the sheriff who talked to you."

"Oh don't play dumb. I've seen the way the sheriff looks at you and the others. He knows the truth about you but I'm guessing you all ready know that."

"You're paranoid."

Kivar got closer again. "Don't you dare lie to me!" He knelt and placed a hand on Isabel's cheek. "I love you too much don't you realize that Vilandra? I don't want to lose you."

Isabel indulged in Kivar's tenderness for a moment and leaned into his hand. "You've got me."

Kivar looked into Isabel's eyes and backed away standing as he did so.

"But for how long? I won't let them take you away from me."

"And yet you try to pimp me out to your friends on an everyday basis."

Kivar raised his hand about ready to strike her when Isabel too raised a hand. Kivar tried to move his hand and force it forward; trying to get in at least one blow but an unseen force was preventing him from doing anything.

Isabel struggled a little to stand up. It would've been so much easier to move around had she not been pregnant.

She kept her hand as she backed up toward the door.

"I'm gonna leave and let you cool off before you really do something you regret."

The door clicked and Isabel opened it, still facing Kivar. She then closed the door once outside.

* * *

Kivar stood for a moment staring at the door. He wanted desperately to go after Vilandra, to bring her back where she belonged so they could talk and so he could remain captivated by her graces but right now he had to put his wants aside and focus on the job at hand.

He pulled out his cell and pressed the redial.

"There's a problem," he said. "Activate the Jockstrap Method."

Kivar hung up and smiled.

* * *

Michael pressed the remote on mute and turned to Max and the others.

"We've got him sweating," said Max.

"Yeah but for what?" said Michael. "And what's the Jockstrap Method?"

The room stayed silent for a moment. No one knew what to say because no one but Nasedo knew how devious Kivar could be.

"They've got him," Isabel said storming into the apartment. Fear and welts of nearly bursting tears rang true on her face. "They've got him and I did nothing!"

Michael went up to Isabel and caressed her face. This caress felt so much better to Isabel than the way Kivar did, this one felt right.

"Calm down who got who?"

Isabel looked into Michael's eyes.

"The Jockstrap Method. I heard Kivar and Nicholas talk about it. I didn't stop them and now they've got Kyle."

"Kyle," said Jim. "They've kidnapped my son?"

"I'm so sorry sheriff," Isabel said this time letting the tears flow.

Jim shook his head. "It's not your fault Isabel. No one expects you to be a superhero in your condition."

For some reason that only made Isabel feel worse. Her pregnancy wasn't an issue directly it was what she could and could not do that was the problem. Before this she could do just about anything. Now there were limitations and she couldn't think only about herself anymore.

Isabel placed her hands on her fast growing belly.

"We have to go for him," Valenti said to Max.

"It's too risky," replied Michael.

"He's my son!"

"Kyle shouldn't have even been hanging out with Nick. Look what it got him into," said Michael.

"Hey don't blame him," Isabel shot back.

"Whose side are you on Iz," Michael asked.

"The sheriffs," Isabel shot back. "Kyle wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me, none of us would." Isabel looked down and began speaking the words that had been in her head for a while. "Kivar got what he wanted. He got history to repeat itself, he got me to go with him and he got me to betray all of you again! It makes me sick. What kind of person does that make me?"

Max walked over and placed an arm over Isabel's shoulder. "It makes you human," he said.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "And you were just trying to protect us like before."

Liz spoke up for the first time. "The important thing now is you're back."

Isabel tensed, "but for how long? I haven't contacted Kivar in several hours. I haven't even answered his calls."

"Then we'll protect you," said Michael.

"First things first, we need to get Kyle away from Kivar and away from Nicholas."

"Are you saying my girlf… my wi… Isabel's safety is not a priority?"

Iz looked at Michael loving the fact that he was struggling to define what they were.

"Of course she's a priority," said Max, "but right now so is Kyle. Iz, do you know where Kivar might hide him?"

Isabel nodded. "There's a basement under the house. It actually looks more like a jail cell with a part of it covered with prison bars and another room that's office space."

Max nodded. "Okay. Iz you should go home and get some rest. We'll take it from here."

"But Max I can help."

Max smiled at Isabel. "You are helping by taking care of my nephew."

Isabel crossed her arms. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You can take my room," said Michael. "Max is right you need to rest. Come on this stress can't be good for the baby."

"I promise," said Max. "We'll wake you if we decide on anything."

Isabel let out a small smile. "Okay now I know you're lying but I won't do it for you or for me." Isabel looked down and caressed her belly. "I'm doing it for him."

"That's all we want," said Max.

Isabel looked at her faces around the room and nodded her goodnight. She made her way to Michael's bedroom and Michael followed her to make sure she got settled okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Kyle moved his head back when a navy blue camo pillowcase was taken off his head.

"Whaa da he," said Kyle.

"Sorry about that Kyle," said Nicholas. "The sedative should start to wear off in about five minutes."

"Ni ee, what in on?"

"It's Nicholas. Not Nick and not Nickey. I bet you're wondering what's going on hu?" Nicholas grabbed Kyle by the hair. "You should really be more careful as to whom your friends are and I'm not just talking about me."

"What tal bou?"

"Let me dumb this down into a language that you understand: there are two teams let's call them the norms and the freaks. Now you and Liz Parker used to go out, you were on the same team but then Liz met a player on the freaks and she traded herself to that team."

"What do wi me?"

"It's a good thing you asked young Valenti. Haven't you ever wondered why Liz dumped your sorry ass and went straight for Max?"

"The sho… Li was sho. Mx sa er."

"Oh that's part of it but seriously why him? Liz didn't have to choose Max but she did. Come on young Valenti you can't seriously think that the shooting messed her up? And okay maybe it did but if only you knew how much. He changed her man. Max healed her."

"That's impossible," said Kyle now able to use his voice.

"And he's back. And yeah it may be impossible if you were human. He's not human. How stupid do you have to be to not figure that out all by your tinny little self?"

"I still don't know what this has to do with me."

"Oh little Valenti if only you knew the larger picture. Max isn't the only alien in this town; so are his best friend and his sister and me of course plus the guy I work for. You my human friend are collateral damage. You see my boss needs something done and so it's my job to provide it to him by any means necessary."

"You still haven't told me how I'm involved."

"You humans, always needing direct answers. Can't you just play along and stop asking questions?" Kyle looked at Nick. "Okay okay, I'll tell you what's going on. It's not like you can escape and inform anyone anyways," he said adding, "after all, you're only human," making that phrase stand for the fact that humans were weak and in the end offered no contribution to the world that truly mattered.

Nicholas began the long story of Kivar and Isabel by the end of it he said. "So you see Kyle, Kivar needs Vilandra back but unfortunately she has betrayed him again so in order to get her back the only way now is to kill Max and Michael that way once they're out of the way Vilandra can be his again."

"So you're that desperate that you're willing to use me?"

"I wouldn't call it desperation so much as a strategic move on a chess board. If the Royal Four have any kind of humanity in them and they have to given what they are then you can bet that they will find a way to rescue you and when that happens: checkmate," he said with a smile.

From the back of his pocket he pulled out a syringe. "Now I hate to do this to you, I really do but it's the only insurance I have to make sure you won't flake out on me."

Kyle tried to back away as Nicholas plunged the syringe into his neck.

"He… me," were Kyle's last words as he drifted off into a timeless sleep.

* * *

Isabel gasped as she struggled to sit up. "Kyle," was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Michael sat up with Isabel. That evening after not getting anywhere with Max and the others he had come into the room and lay by Isabel. His mind was too busy that he couldn't sleep and so he stayed by her side, a silent guardian angel.

He placed a hand on her back when she struggled to get up.

"What did you see," he asked.

Isabel crinkled her brow. "It's not so much as what I saw as what I heard."

Michael didn't understand. The only time Isabel's ability worked was when she touched a picture of someone. He didn't dwell on it though but instead indulged in what Isabel may have dreamed.

"What was it?"

"Someone calling out for help," she said looking at Michael. "It sounded a lot like Kyle. Michael I think they drugged him."

Michael reached over to the nightstand for his cell.

"What are you doing?"

He was all ready dialing the number. "I'm calling Max."

"Are you sure this will work," Jim Valenti asked.

He, Max, Liz, Nasedo, and Tess were all at Michael's apartment again having gotten the call from Michael earlier.

"It has to," said Isabel holding a picture of Kyle that Valenti had with him. "I don't even know why I heard Kyle the first time. Normally I just see the person."

"Must be a growth in your power," said Nasedo.

"Maybe," replied Isabel, "but whatever it is it might work better if I can actually do what I do best."

Michael helped Isabel to lie down so that she would be more comfortable. He lay with her and took her free hand.

"I'll be right here," he said not caring if the others were watching this somewhat intimate moment. "I don't want you to get lost."

Isabel couldn't help but look into Michael's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones running amok or if it was her genuine feelings, maybe a combination of both, but as she looked into his eyes and to his lips all she yearned for at this very moment was to kiss him despite her bulging belly in the way. Michael knew what she wanted because he was feeling it too. She looked so beautiful with her blonde hair scattered about and she had such a glow that Michael had heard be claimed by other pregnant women. He didn't believe such a thing existed but he had been wrong. Isabel had always been beautiful but the fact that she was pregnant made her shine that much more a guide to making her become the center of his world and that nothing in this world or any other could take away that feeling. Maybe that was why their love had transcended the universe. If he saw her this way now then he had to believe that's how he saw her in their past life as well.

Isabel leaned in closer to Michael inches away from his lips. Oh how he desperately wanted to but there was an audience in the room. They would get their chance he knew as much.

"Focus Isabel, we'll have time for that later," Michael whispered.

Liz and Tess snickered.

Isabel looked away from Michael and to the picture. "Right," she said.

"I'll be right here," Michael said again.

Isabel smiled at the notion knowing that she wouldn't be alone. She ran her finger over Kyle's picture and it rippled. It didn't take long for her to enter his mind.

* * *

Everything inside felt hazy, she could feel herself spinning. She wanted to vomit. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea especially considering the fact that she was pregnant but no she had to. She was the only one who could.

"Kyle?" she called out.

In the distance Isabel could see a figure. She did her best to walk toward it despite the fact that the room was still spinning. As she got closer she could see Kyle slumped over a wooden chair. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, Kyle wake up."

Kyle's head bobbed. Isabel tapped his cheek a couple of times. "Wha…" said Kyle. "It's a trap."

"What's a trap?"

Kyle focused on Isabel. "What happened?"

"I don't know you tell me."

Kyle became more alert. He pushed his chair back away from Isabel. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Kyle calm down I'm here to help."

"Help, it's because of you that I'm in this mess!"

"I know and I'm sorry for that but can we put that aside for now? Let me help you, please. Tell me where you are."

Kyle looked at Isabel and reluctantly answered, "I'm at Nick's house."

"Where in his house?"

"I don't know. I walked in because we were supposed to hang out. The next thing I know Nick ambushes me and jams a needle in my neck. I blacked out shortly after."

"Okay. Just hang on Kyle, we're coming. Just hang on."

* * *

Isabel opened up her eyes seeing the ceiling above her. She readjusted her focus and sat up.

"What did you see," asked Valenti.

"He's at Kivar's house. There's a basement underneath that's where they're stashing him." Isabel looked to her left. "They drugged him Michael." She looked at Michael but it seemed by the gaze in her eyes that she was a million miles away. "It's all my fault."

Michael pulled Isabel closer and placed a kiss on top of her head. "We're gonna get him back Iz. This will all be over soon I promise."

Isabel wanted to have faith in Michael's words but they seemed so lifeless somehow. Kivar was escalating and he wasn't going to stop until he got her back or until they were all dead. She wanted to have faith in Michael, her brother and the others but if Kivar was kidnapping people who were somehow connected to them and drugging them there was no telling what the man would do in a time of desperation.

* * *

Jim Valenti pounded on the Andrews door. "It's Sheriff Valenti, open up," he said. There was no answer. He pulled out his gun though how much it would do against aliens from another world he wasn't sure but at the same time he wasn't taking any chances. Jim looked behind him at the two alien teens, Max and Tess.

Liz Parker was ordered to go home. They would call her if there was any news. Michael and Nasedo stayed at the apartment to guard Isabel. Isabel had wanted to go along but she was overruled six to one in favor of her staying put and not getting in the mess.

Jim pounded on the door a second time this time jimmying the doorknob. It was unlocked. Max had wanted to take point on this but Valenti was relentless given that it was his son in danger and given the huge secret that Jim was hiding from Kyle he wanted to be in charge of the mission in getting his son back.

Jim pushed open the door slightly. All lights were off. The three of them knew to keep their guards up in case any enemies should sneak up on them. It seemed as if the house was completely empty. They made their way to a door under the stairs which according to Isabel was the entrance that led to the basement.

Tess stayed outside of the door to provide Max and Valenti some protection. The two men made their way down the stairs. Max saw a metal chain dangling and connected to it was a single light bulb. He pulled on it and lit the room.

There they found Kyle in the makeshift prison. The door to it was unlocked but Kyle was tied down with some heavy ropes. He had tried to move it seemed, his chair falling over to the side and Kyle laying there.

Jim holstered his gun and went over to his son. Max went over as well, helped to sit Kyle and his chair right side up and then using his powers he melted away the fibers tying him; when free Kyle rubbed his wrists.

"All clear," Max called up to Tess. She came down stairs.

"I'd like to be pissed at all of you," said Kyle, "but you shouldn't have come."

"Why, not," asked Jim. "You're my son."

"And when has that ever been a priority," Kyle replied hurting his father some. "Anyways they didn't want me. Why else do you think they left me unattended and the house empty?"

"They weren't going to kill us or Kyle," said Tess coming to a realization. "They just wanted us out of the way."

Max's gaze turned from one of focus to one of dread. "So they could get to Isabel and the baby; which means they were headed…"

Max didn't finish his sentence but instead rushed out of Kivar's house.

"Max," Valenti called out.

It was no use as Max was all ready gone.

* * *

"Isabel!" Max called out as he looked around the apartment ten minutes later when he arrived.

Things had been scattered, windows broken. The only light that was coming from the room was the light of the late moon giving it a glow of blue and gray mixture.

Max stumbled through the darkness tripping on what he thought was a turned over chair. When he looked down he saw that it wasn't a chair at all. Max got on his knees.

"Michael," he said feeling for a pulse and putting his cheek so close to Michael's so he could feel for a breath. He could feel the warmness so he knew he was alive. "Michael," Max called out again this time shaking his friend. He heard Michael groan and then open his eyes.

"Max?"

Max helped Michael sit up. "You okay?"

Michael placed a hand on his head. "Yeah I think so," he said overcoming the drug. "Where's Isabel," he asked suddenly frantic. Rather than wait for an answer Michael got up quickly despite the dizziness.

"Isabel," Michael called out rushing toward the room where she was.

Max came in a second after only to discover, as Michael had, that the room was empty. The window in the room had been broken like the rest and the bed covers were a mess. Michael saw something near the bed that made him get closer. He caressed the ridges.

"Scratch markings," he said to Max.

Max reached over and picked up a lamp from the floor. It still worked.

Michael's face blazed in the light, half of it covered by the light the bulb the conventional light produced and half of it covered in the blueness of the nighttime moon.

"They've got her Maxwell. They took Isabel. They took her and my son. I failed her."


	6. Special Features Ch 3 Alt Scene

**Alternate Scene:**

_Author's Note:_ This was a scene that was going to be used when Isabel confessed what she knew about the Jockstrap Method. Both scenes played in my head simultaneously and ultimately this one didn't make it into the final piece which was a shame because I really liked it. It was a rare time we got to see just our top 3 (Max, Michael, and Isabel) without the others. And it brought it back to what Roswell is with our trio talking without any outside interference as well as the conflicts that Michael and Isabel often got into.

_Chapter 3._ Takes place after Isabel confesses about the Jockstrap Method.

* * *

"We have to go for him," Valenti said to Max.

"It's too risky," said Michael.

"He's my son!"

"Max a word," said Michael.

Max followed Michael outside to the porch. Isabel followed and closed the door behind her.

"This is a bad idea Maxwell," said Michael.

"Well we can't let Kyle die," said Isabel.

"Why not?" asked Michael. "I had Tess make Alex and Maria forget the truth about us. That's two less people. By rescuing Kyle we risk exposure."

Isabel looked at Michael. "And by not rescuing him we risk not only his life but Valenti turning on us."

"There's a storm coming Maxwell. Kivar has all ready made a first move and will do whatever he wants to make sure we're the one's knockin' on death's door."

"So you're suggesting that we do the same," said Isabel. "That we sacrifice one life to protect our own."

"Yes."

"No."

Max held up a hand. "All right stop. It's my decision."

Max didn't say anything more but instead walked back leaving the two of them hanging, the only thing to do but follow him back inside.


	7. Special Features Ch 3 Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene:**

_Author's Note:_ Here Isabel has a scene with Maria. While I liked it, the scene began taking on a life of its own and started giving away too much info that was all ready gonna be told later on in the story. Still I thought it was a cute scene as the two never really had any and it was a nice throwback to the actual Roswell episode, "Monsters".

_Chapter 3._ Takes place after Isabel leaves Kivar's house.

* * *

Isabel had nowhere to go. She had left her car at the park and it was Kivar who had driven them to his place.

As she walked only a block she heard the sound of a car behind her. She recognized the sound immediately and sighed.

"Need a lift," Maria asked after she had rolled down the window.

Isabel looked around and then at Maria. It didn't help much that her memory from the past year regarding herself, Michael and Max had been erased; Isabel still had the memories of Maria being in on the secret so that was bad enough and she still didn't like her.

"Come on," said Maria. "I know we hate each other but you shouldn't be walking so much in your condition. Get in."

Isabel reluctantly got in the Jetta not having any other options and then adjusted the seat belt.

Maria stared at Isabel's pregnant belly.

"So what are you like six months?"

"Seven," Isabel corrected.

"Hm. No offense but you and that Michael guy never struck me as the type to be parents."

"Well you don't know us very well then do you?"

"What's to know: Miss royal popular pop princess meets the rebel without a cause slash scary guy who looks like he should be in the military."

Maria had no idea how right she was. Isabel couldn't help but worry if Tess' mind warp was wearing off or if Maria was making a general assumption like everyone else in this town.

"So what was the pop princess doing at Nick Andrews' house anyways," Maria asked. Isabel looked at Maria about to say something but Maria beat her to it. "I was hanging out with Kyle and he asked me to drop him off."

Isabel couldn't help but worry as she turned to look back. She wanted to just grab the wheel and turn back to the direction of Kivar's house but that would've been difficult first by the pregnancy and then by the fact that Maria didn't have a clue as to who Nick really was and why he posed such danger.

All Isabel could do was sit in place and let Maria drive her home.


	8. Special Features Ch 5 Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene:**

_Author's Note:_ So this scene kind of took on a life of its own. Story wise it seemed that the element of surprise was better in regards to Max coming into Michael's apartment and discovering the damage. Though this scene was so much fun that rather than get rid of it completely I put it here in the deleted scenes section so you all could enjoy it as much as I did.

_Chapter 5. Takes place in between Max leaving Kivar's house and before he gets to Michael's apartment_

* * *

"Knock it down," Kivar said on the outside of Michael's apartment.

With the door tossed to the floor Kivar walked on it. Four of his men, including Nicholas followed behind him.

"I know she's here Rath!" Kivar called out.

Nasedo materialized from one of the walls behind Kivar and his men trying to get the upper hand but one of the men was quicker. Kivar turned to face him.

"You didn't think we were expecting you, protector," he said.

"I swore on my life that no harm would come to the Royal Four. I intend just that," said Nasedo.

Kivar looked at Nasedo. "Glad you feel that way."

Kivar nodded to the man standing behind Nasedo. Nasedo turned to fight him off but as he was distracted he did not see the needle Nicholas plunged in his neck. Kivar kneeled when the man fell.

"As much as I'd love to kill you right now you're life holds no value to me."

"Not yet, but it will," Nasedo replied pressing a button on his watch. Nasedo disappeared.

"Don't worry about him," Kivar said standing up. He could feel his anger growing beneath the surface.

"Vilandra," he called out. "I swear to god," he said though he didn't believe in god. "I swear I will rip this town apart piece by piece if you don't show yourself."

He waited and still nothing.

"Tear this place apart," he said to his boys. To Nicholas he said, "Stand guard. Anyone comes in or even tries to leave kill them on site."

They did as Kivar commanded as he always did; throwing things from the counters, flipping over tables, throwing things to break the windows all while Kivar made his way down the hall opening closet doors, opening the bathroom door and then finally the bedroom.

He saw Vilandra partially lying on the bed. She was propped in a sitting position with her back against the backrest.

Kivar smiled. "I'm so sorry it had to come to this my precious Vilandra," he said getting closer.

Kivar was suddenly jolted into the air and thrown to the wall on Isabel's right side.

"I'm not," said Michael, his hand out stretched from delivering a blow.

Kivar struggled to stand. "Nice to see you too Rath."

"You come near my wife again you'll be begging me to kill you."

Kivar laughed and smiled. "Strong words for such a weak man."

Michael fired again sending Kivar flying. This time the noise didn't go unnoticed and Kivar's men came in, two of them tackling Michael to the ground. They pinned his arms behind his back so he couldn't use his powers.

"Michael!" Isabel cried out.

Michael struggled beneath the two men but they were tough beasts and their strength was too much for him. Nicholas moved in pulling out a syringe.

"I had a feeling I'd need this for you Rath," he said kneeling down. "So I made a special batch just for you. Don't want to go wrong with you being a half breed and all." Nicholas pressed the plunger.

Again Isabel screamed his name but Michael was out cold.

"Now Vilandra, you're coming with me willingly or by force."

Isabel held tight to the bed post. At this very moment she hated the fact that she was pregnant. It was preventing her from moving around.

"By force then," said Kivar.

Kivar motioned for his men and with Michael not a problem they moved to Isabel and began to drag her from the bed, her nails scraping the headboard.

"Checkmate," Kivar said with a grievous smile.


End file.
